buttonweaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Robin/Season 18
The buttons for Season 18 were chosen from these buttons which had overall winning percentages (at the time) in the 52% - 58% range, and which each have only four dice: * : (4) ^(5) ^(5) z(9,9) * : %Ho(1,2) %Ho(1,4) %Ho(1,6) %Ho(1,8) * : oHz(Y) oHz(1/2) oHz(2/4) oHz(20/30) * : p(20) s(20) (V) (X) * : Ho(6) ^z(20) (V) fp(X) * : s(4) s(4) (30) (30) * : H(1,10) H(12) H(20) H(20) * : (30) (30) (30) (6/30) For discussions of this season, see the in the . (Note that this page was produced by a Python script that automatically generates the content from a YAML config file, with game data based on queries to the actual site. You can edit it by hand, but those edits may be overwritten in the future. Contact the commissioner if you'd like to suggest changes -- feedback is always welcome!) Division A Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Only four buttons in the collective top two means that someone's getting their third choice... And wow, only five buttons in the collective top four means that jl8e lands Vincent, their fifth choice. 41 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. glassonion is relegated to Division B. Division B Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Everybody loves ifni! Luckily, everyone also has a second choice, and with six buttons in the collective top two, everyone gets their first or second. 15 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. tavella is promoted to Division A; blackshadowshade is relegated to Division C. Division C Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Everybody loves Bodie and professorbooty! Only two unique first picks, and only four buttons in the collective top two... There are six in the collective top three, so no one should have to get worse than their third choice; but two of those six only show up as one player's third choice, at which point a third player also needs to get their third choice in order to avoid pushing anyone down to their fourth. 33 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. dudleypippin is promoted to Division B; Limax is relegated to Division D. Division D Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Five unique first choices! And the two that overlap both had second choices that weren't anyone's first choice, nice. (No one in D put professorbooty first, interestingly.) 9 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Hubbub is promoted to Division C; raymund is relegated to Division E, and chechumaru dropped out after the end of the season. Division E Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Only three unique first choices, and since both of the players who preferred professorbooty also put Bodie second, that means one of 'em gets their third choice. Still not too bad. 16 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss), are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. PoshFrosh is promoted to Division D, and Kaori as well when chechumaru dropped out after the end of the season. Overall Head to head Each game is listed twice, once in each button's row; the scores in the row for the button, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that button's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by total percentage of rounds won. The "pop" column is an approximation of each button's popularity: The score is the sum of of the squares of the inverse of the positions times the number of people who put them in that position, so 64 points for each person who put them first, 49 points for each second, 36 points for each third, and so on, and higher numbers mean more popular. The numbered columns are how many people put them in those positions.